The present disclosure relates to a receiving apparatus configured to receive and reproduce a broadcast program. Specifically, the present disclosure relates to a receiving apparatus configured to obtain subtitle data corresponding to a broadcast program from a server in a network, and to display the subtitle data in synchronization with the broadcast program. Further, the present disclosure relates to a subtitle processing method by the receiving apparatus.
In general, subtitles corresponding to broadcasted images are broadcasted and transmitted. However, in a case of, for example, providing multilingual subtitles, it is desirable to provide subtitles via the Internet not by broadcasting, from a viewpoint of efficiency.
WebVTT (Video Text Tracks) standard is being widely used as a format for delivering subtitles via the Internet. WebVTT is based on the premise that subtitles are displayed by a browser.
Conventionally, the following technology is disclosed to reproduce subtitles corresponding to a program such that the subtitles and images or sounds of the program are not misaligned. For example, in a case of recording a program, a subtitle-information table is produced in the following manner. That is, one sentence in subtitles is treated as one line, a line number is sequentially assigned, time that has elapsed since the start of recording is correlated to the line number, and a program genre code of the program is further correlated to the line number. In the case of reproduction, a program genre is determined based on the program genre code. An amount of delay is set for each genre. The amount of delay is subtracted from elapsed time. Reproduction of images and sounds is started at the time obtained by subtraction (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2008-172421).
According to Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2008-172421, it is assumed that an elementary stream of subtitles and a transport stream of a program are multiplexed and transmitted. Meanwhile, according to the present technology, subtitles are delivered via the Internet, received, and displayed in synchronization with a broadcast program. That is, the premise of the technology of Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2008-172421 is different from the premise of the present technology.